


Levi x Reader: Black Tea and Apple Martinis

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, smexylevilover attack on titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your 21st bday and you're partying at a nightclub, wondering just how hopeless the situation with your childhood friend, Levi, truly is. Will this clean freak ever find out that you love him? ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader: Black Tea and Apple Martinis

**Sour apple cider.** That's what 21 tasted like -- a tart flavor that sent your gustatory senses spiraling into a sugar-high wasteland. See, that was the nice thing about Apple Martinis, or Appletinis. This drink was hard liquor but didn't taste like it, a dangerous combination for the naive but a satisfying taste for the sweet-toothed. 

You swirled the cocktail with a gentle motion of your wrist before taking another sip, the cinnamon sugar on the rim of the glass mixing with the green apple drink. The liquid rushed down your throat, and then came the burning sensation from the vodka. It bit at your insides with sharp, heated teeth but was quickly quenched with the aftertaste of released inhibition.

To throw all of your judgement in the trashcan. Yes, you desired to join this crowd of bad calls and intoxicated dancing, shirtless drunks whooping on tables and breasts bouncing with so much vigor that you thought they'd either spill out or practically fall off. Like damn. Unfortunately, a combination of experience and genetics meant that you could hold your liqueur without getting completely wasted like that Jaeger boy who was grinding heavy on your other sort-of-friend, Jean. 

_Ugh, take it to another room, guys. Or a gay bar,_ you thought as you rolled your eyes and turned away from the obnoxious, horny couple. How Hanji had convinced you to spend today with people who you were barely acquaintances with will forever remain a mystery, a mystery that you didn't care to solve since you were purposely trying to get wasted too. 

Too bad you were the sober drunk, the drunk whose heart spoke the truth only during times of intoxication, and the truth was so clear in front of your eyes. This was absolutely the worst 21st birthday ever. 

"Ugh, this is such a lost cause," you groaned as you watched Hanji "getting it" on the dance floor with some random guy she met literally 20 minutes ago, 20 minutes ago when she had been talking to _you_ about how you should be finding a man. 

Well, that ship has sailed, you thought as your eyes surveyed the crowd, finding no single man save for the few who were clearly single for a reason. 

A tired sigh of frustration and aging escaped your mouth. Why the hell did you even decide to come home from college for your birthday weekend, only to find out that your parents had gone travelling and had changed the locks? Their thoughtlessness had left you practically homeless and with no other (comfortable) option but to stay over at your neighbor's. Luckily, the place where he hid the key behind the ledge hadn't changed, and you walked in without warning to witness a very loud break up.

_Slap!_

The young girl had stormed off past you, a very deadpanned Levi with a red mark on his face standing in the middle of his living room. And now, on the very first day you had seen Levi in months, the jackass childhood friend who you had liked for years was finally available. It was like fate was telling you both to get together, but it was practically impossible. Why? Because you had already confessed to Levi right before you went to college. You told him, 

"I like you."

And what did he say back? 

"Yeah, I like you too, ______. You'd make a pretty fucking decent sister," because that was the best compliment he could manage. 

No matter how many times you had tried over and over again, Levi was either dumb-as-fuck or purposely never intended to enter in a romantic relationship with you. All in all, he had basically friend-zoned you for life. 

Sigh. Socially inept. Major germaphobe. A high school brat. Hell! He was 18 years old, a good 3 years younger than you. And you had spent all this time trying to separate yourself from him just to find someone more mature and sophisticated, but ugh, what was it about childhood friends that just made those giant-ass pink heart balloons float around their heads every single time you saw them? And why was it ALWAYS one-sided?

Hah. You were laughing out loud now, the bartender eyeing your empty glass. Your sore eyes stared down at the wooden bar counter, the laughter dissipating into another sigh. Life wasn't some piece-of-shit manga where the love succeeded in the end. Life was a mean bitch who existed purely to make you feel like shit. And today, the bitch was winning. 

"And that, my dear Erwin," you said loudly over the DJ's music blasting from the stereos, "is why you should never fall in love. Ever." 

While your "friends" had been grinding and gyrating and....galloping....under the flashing neon lights, you had made the mistake of texting Erwin to ask how he was doing. 

Ugh. Stupid you.

You should have known what would happen next, but maybe you were too drunk up your ass to even contemplate the consequences of your actions. Erwin, who was Levi's classmate, had arrived in the club to check on you like a responsible friend and was currently trying to drag you away from heaven, which was anywhere but Levi's house. 

"Can't I just stay over at your place?" you begged him, but Erwin shook his head.

"My parents have guests over today. Bringing a drunk girl home probably won't leave the best impression," the blonde youngster responded as he loosened his tie over his fitted dress shirt. He undid the first few buttons to make himself more comfortable and looked up to catch you gawking at his collar bones. "Like what you see?" he smiled sadistically. 

What? You could admire fine muscle if you wanted to, especially since Erwin was finally at the age where it wouldn't seen super pedo to ogle at the outlines of his pecs. 

Plus, you had a few tricks up your sleeve as well for this blonde hunk. "You're using me as an excuse to get out of a business dinner, huh?" you smirked right back at him. His eyebrows raised. Bingo.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he said, effectively switching the conversation. "Let me take you home, _______--"

"Hey Erwin, you've gotten pretty confident since I saw you last. Don't get cocky just because you got a driver's license a few months ago, kiddo." You laughed in high spirits as the bartender approached you both. "21 shots please for my 21st birthday!" you ordered.

Erwin called out to the bartender to cancel the order, but you begged for one shot so he poured one for the lady. Erwin shook his head in disappointment as you eyed the shot glass on the counter in victory. 

"_______, first, I got my license two years ago when I was 16. And second, you need to lay off the drinks. Any more and you won't even be able to think," Erwin scolded you with harsh eyes as he tugged on the sleeve of your three-quarter v-neck. All he accomplished however was simply pulling the neckline of your shirt even lower, effectively exposing more of your soft cleavage. And yes, you definitely noticed his eyes trace your curves before they darted back up to meet your irritated gaze.

The scent of drunk infection was spreading among the club, and you wanted to be a part of it. You didn't want to go back home with the ability to think. Thinking was overrated. 

Your hand drifted towards the glass, but thanks to the fact that you were already too hammered to accurately judge the distance between your extremity and the cup, Erwin got to the glass before you and pulled it towards his body.

"Hey, you're not legal yet," you slurred, feeling slightly woozier than before. You figured the 10th drink was finally taking effect. 

Erwin sighed as he dumped the drink down the pot of the plant conveniently placed next to his bar stool.

"That's it, ______. I'm taking you home. Now." And with that, he pulled you off the bar stool and called over one of your acquaintance-friends to tell him that he was taking you home. Just like you thought he would, Eren nodded his head with expressive movements before returning to the dance floor to grind on Jean again. 

_Goddamnit Eren, what if Erwin was kidnapping me? You don't even know who he is!,_ you grumbled to yourself as Erwin lead you out with a strong grip. 

The taller male practically threw you into his spoiled-ass's sports car, and you just laid limp in the passenger seat for the world to see. Blah. Erwin's hand smacked his forehead at your apparent uselessness. 

"Wear your seat belt, _____," he commanded. 

"Meh."

"Fine." Erwin unbuckled his seat belt and reached over your shoulder to take hold of yours. His knuckles smoothed over your breast just slightly, causing a small stir in your stomach. With a click, Erwin leaned back into his seat and buckled his own belt. 

"Sorry," he apologized as he turned on the car. 

It hadn't bothered you really. You smiled and stuck your hand out in the air to feel the wind escape past your finger tips. "You've got a drunk girl in your car and you're really going just drop her off home? How much of a gentleman are you, Erwin?" you teased him. You watched a cute pink blush rise to his cheeks. Ah, the innocence of youth. 

Erwin threw you a side glare as he reached over and grabbed your arm back in the car when he reached a red light. "There are a lot of things I want to do to you, ______, but I'd prefer you be conscious enough to remember them in the morning," Erwin whispered for his ears only when he returned to his seat.

Or so he thought. Your deft ears caught his whispers. You had known that Erwin liked you for the longest time. But he always had the ability to prioritize, the ability to put his school and work above petty things like love and infatuations. He just wasn't a romantic -- not your type at all -- and so your relationship was based on simple teasing with no hope for anything set-in-stone. 

"Coming home this weekend was the worst decision I ever made," you muttered carelessly.

Erwin brushed the back of his fingers on your cheek. "If Levi bothers you during the day, you can spend time at my house."

You smiled at Erwin as he retracted his hand quickly. "If you'd like," he added.

What a sweet kid. Maybe if you had met Erwin before Levi, you'd have fallen for the gentleman instead of the crude midget. What even was the day you signed your heart over to Levi? Was it 13 years ago when your parents had introduced you both to each other? Or was it how he sucker-punched a bully who was pulling on your pigtail? Did you realize you loved him when Levi would barge into your house to do quality control on the cleanliness? Or was it when his parents divorced and Levi went to live  with his dad for 3 months before finally moving back permanently to his mom's house, the house right next to yours? 

Was it when you missed him or when you were with him that made you realize just how deep you were in these feelings? 

And just how unrequited they were?

You sat forward and turned on the radio. John Newman's "Easy" was playing on the station. This might have been the first song you actually memorized the full lyrics to, the first song you weren't embarrassed to hum aloud because that's how much you loved it, how much you needed it in your life. "Easy" was love. "Easy" was life. "Easy" was a camera that captured the perfect shot of your unrequited love. 

_"Whoever said love was easy,"_

_"Do you know they told you wrong?"_

_"Cuz every time you feel it,"_

_"A piece of you is gone."_

You didn't realize that tears were filling your eyes until Erwin dabbed them with a small tissue he had pulled out of his side compartment. The sober drunk in you had finally turned into the sad drunk, a process that didn't even need alcohol on nights when you remembered the futility of your situation. And damn, John Newman sure knew what he was talking about.

A small fit of cynical laughter filled the air to Erwin's surprise. Fuck whoever said love was easy. It sure as hell wasn't. Your mind drifted off into a light slumber until Erwin's car came to a full stop. You both had just reached Levi's house, so you stretched your arms out and unbuckled your belt.

The ending of the song was now playing over the radio.

_"Something that you want."_

_"You need. Want."_

_"Cause honey you should know,"_

_"Whoever said love was easy,"_

_"Do you know they told you wrong?"_

You sang the last line with a sad smile on your face, the tears having already dried. They were wasted anyways on something that would probably never change.

"You always like the weirdest songs. You and Levi, that is," Erwin started as the song switched to something more mainstream like Katy Perry.

You stuck your tongue out at Erwin and let yourself out of the car, slamming the door shut with more force than you intended to. Erwin winced at the sounds his car made from two parts being smashed together perfectly, but you in your drunken state couldn't care less.

"That's cuz John Newman is God."

With that, you turned and walked up the driveway to the front porch. Walking uphill had never been such a challenge for you. The floor wiggled and hazed and moved in all sorts of ways that seemed inhumanly possible, and yet your brain was registering all of them as reality. You heard Erwin's door click open with an uncertainty as to whether or not he should get out to help you, but you just waved back to assure him that you could make it. (Hopefully.)

With unsteady footing, you barely caught yourself at the door, leaning against the wood for support. You rung the doorbell and waved for Erwin to go, but he refused to budge until Levi opened the door. 

Impatient and annoyed with the lack of response, you rang the doorbell repeatedly until you heard the latch click. A very tired Levi with dark circles under his eyes gave you a death glare and then eyed Erwin behind you. 

"Hey, if you were going to call up Erwin, you could have just asked me," Levi said in a low voice as you walked past him.

You practically burst out laughing. "Ha, Levi, you'd have to be 21 or over to get into that club and drag me out. Erwin can pass as a 21 year old without getting carded, but you? They'd send you back out even if you were my age," you replied with a snide tone, kicking off the low heels that Hanji had forced you to wear. Heels were a bitch. And apparently, so were you.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Shut up, you ass."

"You're right, Levi. I do have a nice ass." You swung your hips with overt, expressive movements and then almost tripped over the floor, just barely catching yourself. On any normal day, you'd be pretty embarrassed but drunk pleasure was really something. Everything was "okie dokie" today as long as you were still breathing. Exhausted from doing nothing but sitting in a bar stool and complaining about life, you plummeted into the soft three-seater couch, throwing a pillow over your head.

Levi sighed as he closed the door, Erwin's car having already raced off. "You turn 21 and you decide to get shitfaced on your first time out?" 

"Feeling left out since Erwin was with me?"

"Hardly. I have more important things to do."

You raised the pillow above your head, staring at Levi who now sat in his own single-seat couch. "Like what?" 

"I have to choose what university to go to next year. Deadline's tonight."

The edge of his chin rested delicately on the back of one hand as his pencil spun between his other fingers. He was so relaxed in your presence, with the girl-of-his-not-dreams lying on his sofa. The fact that he was so comfortable around you made your racing heart drop deep within the wells of your chest. He probably saw you as family, not a woman, but you saw him as a man. A short, oblivious man.

"So where do you want to go out tomorrow?" Levi asked.

"Nowhere. I'm leaving back to Trost University tomorrow morning. There won't be any time," you sighed. Levi wasn't the type to get you gifts. He'd just take you out for your birthday and let you gorge on food while muttering low complaints to himself about how messy your eating habits were. This year, you figured you'd save him the trouble of having to endure your shameless conduct. 

It wasn't just that though. You wore a blank face that stared uselessly at the pillow in your arms, a small part of you saddened by the thought of purposely isolating yourself from Levi. But...how else could you expect to get over him? Once he went to university, the two of you would really only see each other over the holidays. And you figured he'd find a girl in the first semester. Levi was good looking after all. Crude as he may be, his jet black hair and dark eyes always attracted the girls who were into "bad boys." Too bad they didn't realize he was just more or less an unsocial, cleaning-obsessed freak, a freak who won your heart. 

Levi gazed towards your direction. "Tch, drop the frown. It's because you went out clubbing the minute you got here." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." You took a deep breath and pressed the pillow against your face. Your head hurt, not from the alcohol but from just trying to endure his presence. What a crappy birthday this was. 

Levi observed your chest rise up and down steadily and eventually became bored of staring at your form. He walked into the kitchen, mumbling a small, "I would have taken you out," that your ears didn't catch. 

Minutes later, cold metal pressed against your blushed cheeks. You shot up to glare at Levi's face but found a piece of strawberry short cake shoved in your direction. 

"What's this?" you asked. 

Levi placed the plate and spoon on your lap and shuffled through his pocket. "Mom got it for you since she's taking the night shift at work and couldn't be here." He pulled out a lighter and with a flick, the orange flame burned brightly in front of your eyes. He set it close to the candle that impaled the cake. As the wax began to melt, Levi brought the lighter to his lips and blew it out almost silently. 

He was quite adept at using that lighter. _Too_ adept.

"You don't smoke, right?" You stared at him suspiciously, arms crossed over your chest. Yeah, you didn't want to be like an older sister to him, but you wouldn't hesitate to reprimand him if you needed to. No bad habits for your little Levi. 

Levi pulled his face in disgust. "Ew. Do I look like I want black and yellow teeth like Nile? Why would you even think that?"

He seemed overly agitated so you held your hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you," you explained. 

"Well, thanks. At least you're better than my ex girlfriend who gave me this as a gift."

"Why?"

"Assumptions. One was that I smoked. Another was that I owned a motorcycle. And she never understood my shit jokes. We broke up because I wasn't the guy she thought I was."

Levi shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the arm rest of your couch, staring down at the cake in your lap. You should have been the last person to comfort him about a failed relationship, but you hated how silent he was. He always had something to say, whether he was criticizing your clothes strewn across your room, the dust on the shelves, or how world hunger could end if people just used Windex. 

(Okay, so maybe the last one was an exaggeration.)

You gently pulled his hand away from his pocket and locked his long fingers in yours. "One day, you'll find someone who understands you, and when you do, marry them." You threw a soft giggle at him, and Levi caught it with his heart, a light blush crossing his face. 

He coughed and asked, "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

You bit your lip, a feeling of hesitation coursing through your body. You nodded silently, wondering if there was any miracle that could make your wish come true. You closed your eyes. The warm hues illuminated the contours of your soft face as Levi watched your lips pucker, paying special attention to the bottom lip that was now stained red from the previous pressure of your teeth. In one swift motion, you blew out the candle and began to eat the cake. 

Levi observed you silently. It was rare for you to be so unsocial, but maybe it was just the alcohol. 

"What'd you wish for?" He eyed the bit of frosting on your lip and reached out to hand you a napkin.

Without looking up, you answered, "For the person I love to return my feelings."

Levi's hand paused mid-air with a look of surprise painted on his face. You smiled at his expected reaction and set the spoon down, having already finished all that you wanted to eat. You decided to retire for the night and headed towards the stairs.

A rough hand stopped you in your tracks. 

"Is it Erwin?" Levi asked. 

A forced smile found its way on your lips as you leaned forward to kiss Levi on the cheek, an innocent, familiar gesture of the past.

"No," you whispered as you moved away. His grip released your arm, and you stepped back, your gaze taking in a sort of sick satisfaction in seeing confusion on his face. He didn't know. 

_And he never would,_ you reminded yourself. 

"Good night, Levi."

The next morning, Hanji came over to pick you up. You said a quick goodbye to Mrs. Ackerman as she hugged you and went back inside, leaving Levi and you on the sidewalk as Hanji packed the car. 

"Hey, when are you coming back? We can celebrate your birthday then," Levi said.

"Ah, actually...." Your voice drifted until you found the words to continue. "I'm going to be pretty busy. I have a shitload of exams coming up," you laughed awkwardly. 

"How about summer?"

"I'm taking summer classes, Levi. I don't think I'll be coming back for a while...."

Levi's expressions were always so few and mild, so it physically hurt your heart to see the way his eyes cast down. Ah, you had hurt him, but you needed to recover from your pain also. This world was so vast. You both would eventually find people who could make the two of you happy, even if it wasn't each other anymore.

You heard Hanji's engine rev up. "Anyways, I'll see you around."

You were about to turn when you heard Levi say, "Hey, if you don't like Erwin, who do you like then?"

Your fists clenched. "Why do you care?"

Levi threw his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and approached you, staring at you eye to eye. "Because I'd rather not see you end up with a jackass. You better introduce him to me some time."

Eek, that caught you by surprise. An uncontrollable blush spread over your cheeks like wildfire. You'd never seen Levi so concerned about anything other than the dust particles in his room. 

Ugh. You closed your eyes and knit your brows together. You were having doubts about really leaving without explanation and decided, if this was really your last goodbye, you needed to end it in a memorable way. 

"Levi," you began as you approached him. You touched his arm lightly and slid down to grip his hand. 

"The person I like...." You leaned forward as if to whisper in his ears. "...is...." And before Levi could hear the rest, he felt your soft lips on his, a warmth igniting from the touch. 

With your lips pressed to his, you longed to turn the kiss passionate, to really show him all that you felt and taste him, but you pulled away, having reached the limit of your control. Any more and he's surely push you away.

Suddenly, you felt pressure on your lips again....Was Levi returning your kiss?! Shocked, you stepped back, your face stained beat red. You didn't dare look up. You could still taste the morning tea on his lips and shuddered from the thought of tasting more. Levi attempted to reach out and grab your arm, but you were faster. You ran away and hopped into Hanji's car, ordering her to drive off, never looking back.

Your mind was a jumbled soup of thoughts as you threw a jacket over your face. 

What madness had driven you to do something so extreme?

"_______."

What were you even thinking kissing him on the lips? Yeah, now it'd be totally easy to get over him!

"_______!"

Tea. You'd remember the taste for your entire life. Your bittersweet kiss that Levi actually returned. Oh gosh. If only you had stayed longer to ask him if he actually liked---

"_______!!!"

Hanji ripped the jacket off your face and threw your phone into your lap. 

"Your phone's been ringing for like 10 minutes now! Pick the damn thing up!" she yelled.

You stared blankly at the phone screen. 5 missed calls. 10 new texts?

All from Levi.

**Levi: hey pick up the phone**   
**  
**   
**Levi: hey, did u get my call?**   
**  
**   
**Levi: dumbass, pick up**   
**  
**   
**Levi: fucking shit.**   
**  
**   
**Levi: i accepted the offer to trost university**   
**  
**   
**Levi: welcome weekend is in 3 weeks and i need a place to stay**   
**  
**   
**Levi: I'm crashing at your place. u live alone right?**   
**  
**   
**Levi: let's go out that weekend. fuck ur exams.**   
**  
**   
**Levi: and happy fucking birthday.**   
**  
**   
**Levi: P.S. u have the worst timing ever. with everything.**

The back of your hand covered your mouth as you read the texts over and over again, the taste of tea yet again stimulating your tongue and making you squirm uncomfortably. The feeling stirred your tummy like butterflies fluttering and tickled your insides in a way that made you smile.

Maybe 21 tasted better than an Apple Martini. 

Maybe....it tasted like Levi.

~Extra!~

Erwin and Mike sat comfortably at a cafe, enjoying their mocha and latte respectively. All of a sudden, Erwin's phone buzzed in his pocket. The blonde unlocked his phone to see that Levi had texted him.

**Levi: u cunning ass, u lied when u said ______ liked you**

**Levi: well guess what, motherfucker? She kissed me.**

**Levi: fuck u and ur Ferrari**

**Levi: have fun riding the single train**

Strong creases on Erwin's forehead formed as he clicked off his phone and sipped on his white chocolate mocha. Within moments, Mike's nose tingled, so he leaned in closer to sniff Erwin. 

"What?" Erwin asked, already used to Mike's strange habits. 

"I smell something..."

"Well? What do you smell?" Erwin tapped his thick finger impatiently on the table. 

In response, Mike smiled almost evilly. 

"Rejection."

\-------------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS! XD


End file.
